


she keeps me warm

by kronotriga



Series: she keeps me warm [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Asexuality Spectrum, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Ending, Lesbian Character, Post-Time Skip, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronotriga/pseuds/kronotriga
Summary: Atsumu doesn’t pause to think of consequences as she launches herself at Kiyoomi, who valiantly attempts to catch her, but they both tumble to a heap on the ground from the momentum. Atsumu manages to cradle Kiyoomi’s head and cushion the impact with her hand as she lands on top of her in a reversal of the fall just last month that started this all. The air rushes back into her lungs with the happy smile Kiyoomi gives her, fondly pushing Atsumu’s sweaty hair out of her eyes with match-winning long fingers.So Atsumu kisses her, in front of the entire stadium and live cameras, everything forgotten outside of Kiyoomi’s lips that still taste faintly of honey lip balm despite three grueling sets. Just as sound starts returning and Atsumu realizes she probably shouldn’t have, making to push herself up, Kiyoomi tugs her back down to squish her cheeks between both hands and return the kiss, leaving no doubt as to the nature of their relationship.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: she keeps me warm [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	she keeps me warm

**Author's Note:**

> highly recommended [listening](https://youtu.be/soxIVq4caOg) (live) and the original [music video](https://youtu.be/NhqH-r7Xj0E)
> 
> I bawled my eyes out the first time I watched the music video back in 2013 when I was living alone in Japan and still closeted but VERY much aware of the fact that I was in love with someone who would never love me back. but this song is ultimately very hopeful, as is the ending of this series
> 
> thank you for reading, and when you’re ready please tell the person you love that you love them <3

Kiyoomi wakes for the second time to the warm sensation of touch - unsurprisingly welcome, again, because she’s intimately familiar with the scent, softness, and burnished heat under her cheek. A deep inhale from Atsumu lifts Kiyoomi’s head too with the expansion of her ribcage and Kiyoomi sighs back, wrapping her arms tighter around her personal furnace. Kiyoomi keeps her eyes closed and pays attention to every minute change that announces her girlfriend’s return to consciousness with her other senses, basking in the ability to enjoy this newfound comfort she never would have expected. As her best friend for months she had already developed a deep emotional connection but being able to indulge in this touch, too, both simple and _wonderfully complicated_ , is a gift Kiyoomi will never tire of.

Atsumu’s adorable snuffle finally announces her girlfriend has woken. “Whaddya wanna do today, babe?” she asks, voice still raspy from sleep.

I want to kiss you despite our probably nasty morning breath. I want to wake up to your warmth every single morning. I want to brag to the entire world that I get to be with Miya Atsumu.

She pushes herself up to make eye contact with Atsumu and ensure she can read the love, and probably everything running through her mind, in them as she runs the fingers of her spiking hand through wild blonde hair and receives a soft press of lips to the sensitive skin of her wrist.

Kiyoomi leans forward to hover right over Atsumu and whisper into her pleasantly parted mouth, “Laundry.”

Atsumu’s bright laugh echoes throughout Kiyoomi’s bedroom before she finds other ways to keep those lips occupied.

Kiyoomi does eventually get around to chores with Atsumu after they indulge in more touch, simply because they can. Atsumu refuses to go back next door to her own apartment so Kiyoomi throws her practice uniform in with her own clothes so her dramatic girlfriend will have something clean to wear on Monday. Despite the strong temptation she also does not allow Atsumu to prance around her apartment naked (other than in the bedroom) on Sunday, shoving a set of her own lounge clothes at her. If this backfires spectacularly because the curvature of Atsumu’s bust and hips threaten the very integrity of the fabric of her borrowed clothes and Kiyoomi needs to get her out of them again, well, at least she tried.

On Monday Kiyoomi and Atsumu show up to morning practice together as always. But what _is_ new, other than waking up entangled with Atsumu again in her bed, is the fact that Kiyoomi makes them late enough to have to drive instead of walk when she wraps her arms around Atsumu in the genkan for long minutes, just to hold her.

Atsumu doesn’t speak despite her initial soft sound of surprise in being enveloped by Kiyoomi, just pulls her in tighter and hugs her back, strong arms a cradle and never a cage. Kiyoomi had called these arms _home_ before in her mind and she’s sure now, too - Atsumu is love, and comfort, and safety. And she recognizes that there will be hard days ahead, as there already have been even sprinkled throughout their friendship when one or both of them will get too in their own heads and snap at each other for not being mind readers, but she vows with all of her incredible dedication to try. Before Atsumu she’s never had to practice communicating properly and apologizing but much like their volleyball careers Atsumu has been a pro for significantly longer, with the added benefit of consistently _choosing_ to learn about Kiyoomi and her boundaries. Even if words may not be enough sometimes, maybe touch might be a good start, and Kiyoomi is not worried about hypothetical fallouts because she trusts in them.

So they show up to practice just on time instead of as early as they usually would be but Atsumu does not complain at all, suggesting herself that they drive, and she takes Kiyoomi’s hands before they leave the car to kiss her spindly knuckles. Kiyoomi has to blink back sudden tears at the tender action and reaches across the console to kiss Atsumu just as softly when they may not get another chance for hours. They don’t hold hands as they walk into the locker room but Atsumu doesn’t leave her side until they are forced to turn away to their own lockers across from each other. 

As she watches Atsumu with a smile, Kiyoomi wonders how many years now she’s guiltily averted her gaze and purposefully acted cold just to seem uninterested in shared locker rooms - not out of shame but out of fear of making teammates uncomfortable if they found out she’s attracted to women. But with Atsumu, brazen and comfortable as always topless and humming under her breath as they change for practice, Kiyoomi finds that she’s not at all worried anymore, all of her attention fixed on her own shining sun she couldn’t look away from even if she tried. 

But she’s procrastinated enough focusing on Atsumu and needs to change herself. As she tugs her own jersey into place Kiyoomi once again feels Atsumu’s body heat but does not flinch at the calloused fingers at the nape of her neck. Two days’ worth of muscle memory must have been enough to condition Kiyoomi because she leans back into Atsumu’s touch with a deep sigh that carries, forgetting completely that they are not in the privacy of her apartment but rather at their workplace and surrounded by their team. 

Kiyoomi’s eyes snap back open in realization ( _when had she even closed them?_ ) to shocked expressions and the normally glowing Atsumu growing pale beside her. It’s earlier than expected; they had tentatively planned to break the news at the team meeting next week since everyone would be in attendance but Kiyoomi has no issue with confirming their relationship now. She reaches for Atsumu’s hand, relieved at the strength that significantly squeezes back, and announces to the room at large, “We started dating over the weekend.”

The Jackals break into euphoric shouts and congratulations (as well as tears of joy courtesy of Atsumu.)

* * *

Atsumu dabs at her eyes with a handkerchief Kiyoomi fondly hands over but the sheer relief at both her girlfriend’s unafraid announcement and their team’s acceptance fills her heart with giddy joy. 

After warmups, during which she’s able to gleefully compete with her girlfriend, Atsumu notices that she’s more in tune with Kiyoomi than ever on the court, every single set beautifully smashed by those flexible wrists without even a call from either of them. Not that Atsumu abandons her other hitters, of course not, but she doesn’t even need to glance in Kiyoomi’s direction to _know_ she’s already flying through the air with her absolute, unwavering trust that Atsumu will send the ball her way. And she does, to the best results every time, feeling as if they are truly unstoppable.

Their in-sync connection gets even stronger if anything over the next few weeks, to the point that the Jackals develop their plays for the upcoming match against the Tachibana Red Falcons with the full expectation of this impressive setter-hitter combo continuing to score as much as possible. Atsumu and Kiyoomi meet such expectations with no small amount of sweat and exertion but also with the unshakable confidence that they’re better than ever together.

 _Because they are_.

Atsumu lands back down on her feet with a heavy thud from her high set and watches with gleaming eyes and feral smile as Kiyoomi spikes the ball down cleanly onto the other side of the net, putting the final score at 23 to 21 in the Black Jackals’ favor. 

By mutual agreement they’ve kept PDA to a minimum in public up until now, other than quick kisses before or after practice before truly indulging in the comfort of one of their apartments, but with the elation of this major match win and the adrenaline rushing Atsumu doesn’t pause to think of consequences as she launches herself at Kiyoomi, who valiantly attempts to catch her, but they both tumble to a heap on the ground from the momentum. Atsumu manages to cradle Kiyoomi’s head and cushion the impact with her hand as she lands on top of her in a reversal of the fall just last month that started this all. The air rushes back into her lungs with the happy smile Kiyoomi gives her, fondly pushing Atsumu’s sweaty hair out of her eyes with match-winning long fingers.

So Atsumu kisses her, in front of the entire stadium and live cameras, everything forgotten outside of Kiyoomi’s lips that still taste faintly of honey lip balm despite three grueling sets. Just as sound starts returning and Atsumu realizes she probably shouldn’t have, making to push herself up, Kiyoomi tugs her back down to squish her cheeks between both hands and return the kiss, leaving no doubt as to the nature of their relationship. This kiss is the deep and measured one of established lovers, not one simply borne from euphoria after a win, and Atsumu melts as always under Kiyoomi’s touch with an emotional sigh as their lips finally part. 

Then there are palms raining down on Atsumu’s back from the team’s excitement and Atsumu helps Kiyoomi up without releasing her hand. Kiyoomi does not let go either through the Jackals’ celebration until they need to line up to shake hands with the Falcons. Her childhood friend gives her a tired but sincere grin at her obvious happiness and Atsumu knows she’ll have lots of catching up to do with everyone the next time they’re all at Onigiri Miya. This time she’ll be able to show up with Kiyoomi as her partner in every way that matters. 

Before they can join the rest of the Jackals trooping off to the locker room for much needed showers, a sports reporter Atsumu recognizes as friendly stops Kiyoomi as Atsumu is still meters away chugging water. They make brief eye contact but Kiyoomi gives a small nod that lets Atsumu know she’s got this. Atsumu still stays behind to listen just in case she ends up needing support. 

The reporter is congratulatory of their win and specifically comments on Atsumu and Kiyoomi’s surprising improved synchronicity on the court, when they were already quite in sync even before. She asks Kiyoomi if this might be due to their developing partnership off-court and Atsumu witnesses her girlfriend confirm on live television that that is indeed the case, heart full.

* * *

It’s certainly no surprise to receive this line of questioning considering their very obvious coming out about their relationship but Kiyoomi is grateful to have the opportunity to attempt to verbalize in public just how much Atsumu means to her, even if she’ll not do her enough justice.

“Atsumu has always pushed me to improve myself to match her on the court and I’m sure our friendly competitions will continue as well. But being her friend, and now partner, has made me a better person too, more loving and patient and kind.” Kiyoomi takes a deep breath to say what she specifically wants Atsumu to hear, an audience of one. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life beside her and continue to reach even greater heights together.”

“Sakusa-senshu, could I ask what you like most about Miya-senshu?”

Kiyoomi cuts her sharp gaze across to where Atsumu is still lingering, out of the camera shot. But she could feel the weight of her eyes as always, more aware of Atsumu than ever, who smiles back at her with teary eyes.

Atsumu stands there, pride and love practically spilling out of her pores. There is so much, and never enough, that she could say. Years of challenge and inspiration, months of gentle friendship and acts of service. And now before them a bright future, too. So Kiyoomi settles for the honesty she is best known for, knowing Atsumu will understand, and smiles for the first time in a public interview. 

“She keeps me warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write a sequel series set in the future following atsumu and kiyoomi after they've been together for a while (as well as go back and at least add a part 3 to 'build me up') so please keep an eye out!
> 
> feel free to follow the writing process on my [side twit](https://twitter.com/kronopriv)


End file.
